Untitled
by StripTeaseOliver
Summary: This is my first fan fic, I'll think of a name later, as I can't think. Please R/R! -Rae


A/N- This is my first fic, so don't mind how sucky it is. I'll try to stay true to Harry as much as I can. All characters, plots, and settings are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers studios. Except the made up ones. Even though there are none in this chapter. Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Untitled  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up in his little bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive on a cool and clear July morning to the sounds of the garbage truck, picking up the trash from all around the street. He groaned and rolled over, facing the door and saw that there a few changes in his room. For one, Hedwig had returned with her letter from Sirius, as had a large eagle owl bearing a letter with the Hogwarts crest. The door to Hedwig's cage was open, and his uncle was carrying boxes into the room, grunting, heaving, and, in Harry's opinion, looking like a large overly- ripe tomato.  
  
  
  
Uncle Vernon looked over at Harry and glared, clearly annoyed that he was doing heavy lifting into his nephew's room, while his nephew lounged around in bed. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Pick up some boxes from the hall and help me put them in here." Harry looked, wide eyed at his uncle. "Why can't you just put them in the closet beneath the stairs?", he asked. Now it was Harry who was annoyed. He wanted those boxes in his room as much as Vernon and Petunia Dursley wanted Harry in their house. "Because it's cluttered up with your junk!", he said, " and that's where you'll be if you don't help me, boy , and that's a promise. " Harry rolled his eyes at his Uncle's retreating back and pulled the covers back. He fumbled around for his glasses and then grabbed his Hogwarts robes, pulling them on. He walked into the hall and picked up a box, not noticing that his cousin, Dudley Dursley, was standing in the hallway gawking at him.  
  
  
  
"Wh- what are you wearing, boy?!", his uncle snarled. Dudley stepped up next to his father, half hiding behind him. His father was wide, but barely wide enough to cover his son, who had grown to be bigger than a baby killer whale, as he had been last year. "My robes, listen, do you want me to carry these boxes or not? My godfather will be very happy to know you refuse to let me dress how I want, as well as mistreating me." He snapped this at uncle, who had been afraid of Sirius Black. At the beginning of summer, Sirius had sent Harry's aunt and uncle a letter by owl post, explaining the ordeal Harry had been through. How he had been a champion in the Triwizard Tournament and been whisked off to an unknown graveyard with Cedric, how Cedric had been killed and Harry was forced to duel, and then flee from the Dark Lord himself. He had also said that Dumbledore thought it would be wise for Harry to stay with the Weasley's after the first two or three weeks of vacation. Uncle Vernon had agreed to let Harry go to the Weasley's, as long as Sirius would not write to him anymore. Harry glared at his uncle and cousin, and box still in hand, walked into his room, shutting the door. He placed the box gingerly on the floor with the others and sat on his bed, glaring at his door. Glancing around the room, Harry remembered that Hedwig had returned with a letter from Sirius and walked over to her cage, taking the roll of parchment that was tied to her leg. It wasn't very long, but it was enough to calm Harry down. Sirius and Harry had been writing letters to each other daily, and try as he might, Harry could not get Sirius to tell him what the mission Dumbledore had assigned him to was. Harry quickly scanned the letter and smiled.  
  
  
  
i Harry, i Sirius had written,  
  
  
  
i No, if I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. I will not tell you what the mission is. Dumbledore trusts me not to tell a soul, and if the letter happened to wind up in the wrong hands, I'd be in a lot of trouble. I'm back at Hogwarts for a while, and judging by what Dumbledore is saying, you will be, too. How are the Dursley's treating you? You seemed distant in your letteri (Harry had written a hasty letter to Sirius, and forgotten to explain why – Dudley's friend, Piers Polkiss had come for a visit, and him and Dudley had been up to their favorite game again, chasing Harry around. ) i and I don't want to hear they're mistreating you. I have talked to Arthur Weasley, and he seemed a bit scared at the concept of talking to a convicted killer on the loose. He and I arranged for Molly to pick you up with Muggle transportation on July 27th, at around noon time. You'd be back at the Burrow in time for tea and will spend the rest of the summer at the Weasley's house. Harry, I want you to know that if you hear or see anything in the news, you will not try to go out after Voldemort yourself. You're almost fifteen, Harry, and we all want you to live to be much older than that. I'll be in touch soon, Hagrid says hello as does Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cheers,  
  
Sirius i  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the part Sirius had highlighted. He wasn't stupid, he knew not to go out after Voldemort himself and Sirius had mentioned not going out after him in every one of his letters, which was very few, as it was only the first week of July and school had ended last Friday. He stared at the letter for a while, and was violently shaken out of his trance when he heard his aunt shrieking downstairs, and was surprised when he saw her run out of the kitchen swinging her mop. A small and very furry object was twittering around at the top of Aunt Petunia's head, shrieking and hooting gleefully. Harry grinned and looked at the commotion his aunt was making as the small owl, Pigwidgeon, flew up towards Harry's window, and Harry abruptly shut the window when he had entered. Now trapped, as the door was still closed, Pigwidgeon sat on Harry's dresser and hooted up at him, making Hedwig click her beak in a disapproving way. Harry untied the letter from Pig's leg and read it carefully. It was a short note from Ron, which seemed to be scribbled furiously and quite very fast.  
  
  
  
i Harry,  
  
  
  
Something's happened, Dad came home and looked worried, and then him and mum were in the kitchen with Bill and Charlie talking for a long time, with a soundproof charm on the room. Fred and George tried to break it, but they couldn't and they gave up when Percy snapped at them that they shouldn't be eavesdropping. He's been acting very jumpy ever since he found out Crouch got killed by his son. "Took it as a big shock" in his own words, and Mum's. They finished talking about 20 minutes ago and now we're leaving. Dumbledore showed up, looking worried and told us that we were going to Hogwarts and to pack as much of our stuff as we could, and he wired the fireplace in his office to the Floo Network. There's been a change of plans, so I guess you'll be coming to Hogwarts instead of the Burrow. I wonder what happened. The twins, Bill, Charlie and Ginny say 'hi'. Send Dudley the twins' love. Haha, not. Bye  
  
  
  
  
  
Roni  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry raised a brow and put the letter down, wondering what could have made the Weasley's flee from the Burrow. A knock at the door made him jump, and he lazily said "Alohamora", making the door open by just thinking of it. Vernon jumped and then glared at his nephew. "I suppose you think it's funny to send those little owls into the kitchen and scaring your aunt like that, don't you boy?" He looked menacingly at Harry, who simply rolled his eyes. "Goodbye uncle Vernon" and he got up and closed the door in his uncle's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Harry leaned on the door, he wondered what could possibly make the Weasley's leave the Burrow all of a sudden, and why was Sirius back in Hogwarts? Why was his uncle moving boxes into Harry's room, and why did Pigwidgeon fly into the kitchen, one floor below his original destination? Perhaps Mrs. Weasley had a letter for the Dursley's as well as Ron did for Harry. Closing his eyes, he slid down to the floor and looked at the spot of sun that was coming in from the window. This was going to be an interesting summer…and it was just the beginning of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well? What'dya think? It's pretty sucky, I know, but it's my first fic that I actually wrote down. No reviews, no more fic. But maybe that would be a good thing. I haven't got a single idea for a plot but I have one in mind. Please Review! Email me. -Rae- 


End file.
